In Love With The Enemy
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Ember Moon has been haunted by her dreams since she was a little girl. At the age of six, she dreamed of becoming close friends with a vampire called Gregory. At the age of seventeen, her dreams come to be real. But she has a secret, she hunts vampires, not protect them. T for moment M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire, or any off the characters. I only own Ember Moon.**

 **I do not have a Beta reader, so there will be some grammar and spelling mistakes, but I will edit each chapter when I have got the time.**

 **If you have any ideas, I will love to hear them. Please follow and comment.**

 **At the moment this will be rated T, but it will change M.**

 **Summary \- Ember Moon has been haunted by her dreams since she was a little girl. At the age of six, she dreamed of becoming close friends with a vampire called Gregory. Close to seventeen, her dreams become real. But she has a secret, she hunts vampires, not protect them.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Six years old**

 _Ember sat at her desk drawing pictures from her dreams what she had been having for the past couple of weeks. There faces now become familiar, and in some strange way she felt like they we're family. At first she was scared, standing in the middle of complete strangers wearing funny looking clothing. It was strange that she met these people at night time, never in the day. She soon learned they were not like herself, a human, or mortal. They we're vampires._

 _It was strange for the little girl at the age of six dreaming of monsters that hide under the bed, but she had become close friends with a boy called Gregory. He always seemed to hold her close, she felt somewhat safe. His cold skin felt weird to her. Her pink skin looked more lively than his own._

 _Ever since she has had these dreams, her mother thought she was going mad. Her mother Doreen had sent her to hospitals time and time again, but Ember wasn't stupid, her mother wanted her daughter cured from this madness so in the future she will be married at the age off eighteen to a boy who she hates with a burning passion. Every hospital appointment, Ember said they were just dreams, and she told the doctors that she didn't have many friends, so she made them up. Lucky enough, the doctors believed her._

 _Eric South, his family were the richest people in the small town of Dawn Creek. They were hunters for the unknown, and all the towns folk worshiped the ground they walked on. To Ember, she knew her mother only wanted her to marry Eric was for the money, a single wife, who's husband died from strange bite marks, she needed some money support for the future. Mr. South agreed an arrange marriage, he said it will calm his son down a lot, even though he was six years older than her._

 _Her small hands scribbled roughly on a small colored pencil, her tongue sticking out the the sides of her mouth trying not to colour out of the lines. She drew a vampire with big head, eyes, a wide smile with two pointed fangs, it looked like one of Tim Burton's creations._

 _"Ember, sweety. Time for bed." Her mother said, walking in the room in a huff. She could tell that her mother was in a bad moon with her from dinner. She talked non stop about vampires, and the names and the red stone. The South family seemed so interested, they started writing down what she explained. Her mother tried to change the subject so many times, but Mr. South hushed her. They said something about a stone what kills vampires, and that I could be the missing link to find it. They both arranged to train Ember as a hunter, but her mother wasn't happy that her only daughter will be doing a 'man's work.'_

 _Ember sighed in annoyance, throwing her black pencil on the table. It bounced of the old wood and onto the floor. Why must her mother ruin her moments time to relax and take her mind of the South family. Colouring and drawing was her way to escape her mothers wrath. She loves her mother, but she is hard work to impress her. Walking around with a couple of books on her head, which knife and fork was right to use in dinner. She hated it, dressing in dressed, talking posh. She hated it all, but she wanted her mother to be proud._

 _Ember walked to her bed, her mother running a brush threw her long black hair. Ember closed her eyes and relaxed, she loved to have her hair played with. She knew she would sleep straight away, she can dream of Gregory. Eric South wasn't her prince, Gregory was, even thought he wasn't real, only something her mind created._

 _"I can't believe you embarrassed me at dinner tonight. Talking non stop of monsters at the dinner table, how many times do I have to tell you, vampires don't exist-" Her mother ranted._

 _"I only want to help mommy. Keep people save from bad people. I.I only want to make you proud and daddy too." Ember mumbled._

 _"I know honey, but monsters are bedtime stories to keep children in bed. But, they way you talk you are starting to scare the village." Her mother huffed._

 _"I'm sorry ma'ma." Ember turned around, and looking her mother in the eye._

 _"Promise me you will never talk about monsters." Her mother asked._

 _"I promise." Ember lied._

 _Her mother smiled, and kissed her daughter on the head. Ember smiled, as she told a little white lie. Her mother pulled the sheets back and Ember dived under them. Pulling her teddy close to her chest. She closed her eyes, as she heard her mother leave the room, lights out. She looked out of the window, the night was calm and warm. she signed and closed her eyes._

 **Dream**

 _The night was calm, the moon shining down on her as she stood on the cliff with the others. She looked around, as she saw bats fly above her head, and in a flash of light they turn into people. Well, vampires. A man in a long cloak faced the full moon as the comet slowly moved. Next to the man, there was a woman with funny bumpy hair, she wore a weird dress with a wired cape around her neck. Next to her was a little girl, probably the same age, she had long blond hair with flowers around her head. Next to her was a boy with dark hair, hair sticking all over the place and next to him was a tall boy, hair in hundreds of spikes. His eyes were red, weak and tired looking. He smiled and opened his arms. I ran into his arms, and held his cold body tight. I sighed as he pressed a kiss at the top of my mead._

 _"Where have you been?" He asked._

 _"Waiting for you silly." I giggled._

 _She listened as the man said some strange words, then a red beam of light hit the red stone. Some vampires cheered, moving closer to the man with the red stone. Gregory held me tight, as some red mist rise to our feet. "We will soon be human Ember." Gregory whispered as he held me more tight. I wrapped my small arms around his waist._

 _"VAMPIRES." A man shouted. Vampires screamed and ran to hide, some turning into bats to get away from the hunter. He rode towards us on a cart, a couple of horses pulling his alone. Crossed were set on fire, as more people ran behind him, holding stakes and sticks on fire. "Give me the stone." The hunter shouted. The lead vampire hissed, ran towards him and broke into a fight. Gregory took my small hands, and started to run, only to be knocked down. I hissed as I scraped my hands on the rocks. "Don't give it to him." Someone shouted. I watched as the stone was knocked out of the vampires hands, heading towards the end of the cliff. I ran to get it, but to be pushed over by someone. I heard someone shout my name, but all I could see was the dark waters below me._

* * *

 **Eleven Years Later**

 _"Ember..." A voice shouted._

 _I groaned, as I sat up in my bed. I looked around my white room, as my mother stood with a mad look on her face. Her brows we're pulled into an angry frown, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot onto the floor._

 _"We're running late. Hurry, the wedding's in two hours." She snapped._

 _I sighed, as I pulled the silk sheets away from my warm body. I walked towards the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and washing my body as fast as I could. It's been eleven years since I have been having the same dream, nothing changed only me dying. I have come to love Gregory more throughout the years, that my heart only belongs to him, not Eric South. Eleven years of fake smiling and telling Eric I loved him. It hurt, that I had to lie, but I can't let my mother down. It's like a curse, to be stuck with someone who I do not love. I loved the family, only as friends, I loved my job, going after vampires. But I only have witnessed bats, nothing more. I loved training, I hated hunters. They treated me different because I was a woman doing a 'mans job.'_

 _After my quick shower, I quickly dried my self, and let my mother do my hair and makeup. After I am married, I will no longer be a hunter, only a wife. No more adventure for me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my dark brown eyes staring back at me. All I see is a plane girl, with pale skin, long black hair with red highlights, rose lips and high cheekbones. I watched as my mother smiled happily as she brushed and curled my hair. She will be happy with the money I will have. She say's she loves me, but she loved money more. The dress was cream, strapless with plane heels. Nothing too wow. I rather wear something from the 80s like Madonna wore when she was young, it was more of my style, rock, punk and goth. But mother said I had to look classy._

 _"I leave you too your thoughts." My mother said, killing me on my head and rushed out of the room. I stared at my reflection. There was a knock at the door, and I went to answer it. I gasped as I saw Auntie Dottie. She gave me a smile, but a sad one._

 _"Auntie Dot, what are you doing here. Mom band you." I gasped as we hugged each other tightly._

 _"There is no time to explain. Hurry, we're leaving." She said._

 _I froze, leaving. "But I'm getting married."_

 _"Do you love him?" Dottie asked._

 _"No." I replied truthfully._

 _"You know the only reason my sister is forcing you to marry is for the money. She never talks about you. We're moving to Scotland, but she doesn't know that. We can't leave you here, so come'on." Auntie Dottie said, I was shocked. She know I hated this life, she know I would miss them, as my mother never allows me to visit. She says that 'a rich woman never talks to the poor people.' I grabbed my passport, still wearing my dress and hurried. Lucky no one saw us leave. Uncle Bob and Tony was waiting in the car for us, they smiled as they saw me. I opened the car, and quickly got inside and ducked my head down._

 _"Happy your leaving kid." Uncle Bob asked with a laugh._

 _I smiled as I pulled Tony into a hug. "Very. Lets go."_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was roughly written, so sorry for spelling mistakes I don't have a beta reader. I try and finish this fanfic for Halloween.**

* * *

 **Ember POV**

as soon as I got into uncle Bobs car, I felt pressure release from my shoulders. I was free from my mother, and Eric South and his family. I loved them dearly, but fighting something I wanted to save wasn't my thing. Did I believe in vampires, yes. Did I want to kill them, no. The dreams I have grown to know must mean something. Was this Gregory my future, or was it my dreams and mind playing tricks on me.

"You happy now." Tony asked sitting beside me.

I smiled and pulled him close to me, wanting a huge cuddle from my little cousin. The little boy with short spiky blond hair and glasses I have missed so much. I missed his two birthdays and Christmases because my mother banned me from seeing them.

Her and auntie Dottie have never got along, since they we're young teenagers. Dottie was an out going woman, with a free spirit. My mother wanted attention, and her name known to the world. If she wanted that, why don't she marry Eric, they both are well suited for each other. Even I missed Uncle and Auntie second wedding. My mother always gets what she wants.

"Yes, I am happy now. Free to do as I please. Be the person who I want to be." I replied, whilse looking out the car window.

"What person do you want to be?" Uncle Bob asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"I do not know yet." I replied.

"And you can't do anything you want in three days time." Auntie Dottie replied with a playful look on her face.

I frowned. "Why?"

She smiled. "You're not eighteen yet."

I huffed. Uncle bob smiled.

"But she's not eighteen till three days." tony spoke up, not getting the little joke.

We all laughed, passing the Dawn Creek sign. As soon as we passed the sign, my chest felt more lighter. The clouds seemed to disappear, and the nature came more alive. I don't know what it is, but I felt more alive than been suffocated. Maybe it's because I wasn't aloud out of the small town, people not talking shit behind my back, and men keeping an eye out for my other bearing mother.

We drove for another two hours, to the airport. Uncle Bob gave a man his keys to the car and he drove it somewhere. We waited for the plane, and Tony looked bored and upset. I sat next to him facing the plains that come and go. People returning or leaving.

"What's up bud." I nudged him at the side.

"Do I have to leave." he pouted.

I gave him a soft smile. "Yes. If you never move, we will not see each other." I replied.

"But I will miss my friends."

"You'll make new ones."

"but I want my old ones." he whined.

"But you will always have me. Maybe you meet a special friend, a friend for life." I said, trying to calm him down.

I knew deep down, Tony didn't have friends, only people in drawings. He always found it hard to talk to people his own age, and girls were a big no, no. Auntie Dottie always seemed to be worried, fighting with kids in school. Maybe I shouldn't off teaches him self defence skills. But moving to Scotland, I had a feeling he will meet someone special. A boy his age, or maybe a girl.

We boaredred the plain as the sun was sinking in the sky. The air was cool and relaxing. The sky orange, birds hiding from the night. Tony sat closest to the window, Auntie and Uncle sat in front off us. Uncle Bob snoring as Dottie sipping a glass of brandy. She hates flying. I sat and did a picture of the vampire family, mostly in grays, black and white with red eyes. I concentrated more on Gregory, making him look more real than in my dreams.

I looked beside me, Tony was asleep with his game-boy in his hand. Super Mario was on low volume, battery nearly running out. I smiled, turning it off and packing my boot and pencils in my bag. I closed my eyes and fell into a peiceful sleep.

Dream

"Dance with me." Gregory whispered in my ears.

"I.I don't know how to dance." I stuttered.

Gregory stretched out his hand and I simply took it. We moved in the middle of the dance floor. My hand still in his, and my other rested on his shoulder. I moved my feet forward as he took a couple of steps back. My eyes never leaving his red ones. The music was soft as I listened to the piano and a male opera singer sing.

People moved backwards, they all smiled. "You look beautiful, my love." Gregory said.

I blushed looking down, nearly bumping into his hard chest. Gregory chuckled. "after all this time, I admire your blush." he said, as I met his eyes. Our noses touched and so did our lips.

"I love you." Gregory said, taking a step back, his white shirt covered in blood. My eyes blurry, as I slowly fall on the floor.

"She be like us soon." a voice said.

End Of Dream

I bolted up in my seat. Auntie Dottie was kneeling down next to me. Tony looking worried. My breathing was heavy, sweat covering my body. I ran my hands over my face.

"Ember. You okay sweety." Auntie Dottie said.

"Just a dream." I replied, I didn't want to continue.

We grabbed out things and left the plain. Uncle Bob was putting small things into the car. Tony ran passed me sitting in the back seat. I followed, squinting my eyes from the morning sun. Well I think it's morning. I sat beside tony as auntie Dottie drove the car and Uncle Bob reading the map. The music was on low.

Fields after fields we passed. Everything was so fresh and green. Tony fell asleep again, as we passed a cemetery. My chest pulled towards the creepy place, but I pulled the pain back as we drove away. The car stopped, my mouth hanging open. A castle, we are living in a castle like place. The removal men was already at work, talking funny. I jumped out as tony stumbled a couple of times. I helped around leaving my not many things to take to my new bedroom.

We ordered Chinese for supper, as bob was putting up Tony's bed. My room already had a bed. I was further away from the other bedroom, only room that wasn't locked. My room had white walls, and wooden floor, but a large balcony and fire place. Bob and Dottie went to bed as tony stayed in my room for the night. I put my pictures of the vampire family on the wall. Not bothering to get dressed for bed, I fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own the little vampire or any of the characters, I only own my OCs.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, I am so sorry for so many spelling and grammar mistakes but I am roughly writing each chapter down. I will correct everything later.**

* * *

 **Gregory POV**

"Son, you mustn't go too far. We are close to the comet." My father said in a frustrated voice.

I scoffed at my father. "Like you keep saying, we must beon the right track looking for the stone. We must look, not hide." I replied.

Three hundred years we have been searching for the stone, but we have had no luck. We have searched high and low, even getting killed by vampire hunters. How many times I have saved Rudolph and Anna and I still get no thank you from my father. I have searched, killed mortals for coming too close to us. But, my father still has a go at me. Ruthless he tells me.

Three hundred years and I am the same man, well undead. No love in my life, no dating as humans would call it. We have to hide in the shadows, keeping out existence a secret. But as the many years of hiding, I have noticed mortals becoming very fond of us vampires. Many romantic novels written about us, some mortals want to become like us. Why would a stupid mortal want to become one of the undead? No day light. No fresh smelled flowers, birds singing, or eating human food. Just blood, well cows blood.

It's been nearly eleven years since I have dreamed. First, I thought I was loosing my mind, but looking through my fathers diarys, it says something about soul bonding. A soul mate to our kind to a human. This human who I have been dreaming about, first a small girl playing hide go seek with my two siblings. Then throughout the years, we have become close, more than friends. Ember, her name. Long dark hair, pale skin like our own, but with a hint of pink. So many features to describe a beautiful mortal. A mortal who I will never meet. A mortal who might not be born yet, or she might already be married with children of her own. For me, I will for ever be alone. But as each dream I have, the more in control I become, I want to spice things up more, but what would my parents say for not been so gentleman like.

"We will continue searching tomorrow. It's almost daylight, we must sleep." Rudolph said, breaking me out from my thoughts.

"Me and your father will search, the hunter is still lurking." Ma'ma replied, taking my fathers hand kissing it. I wanted to puke, their love for one another is so strong after three hundred years it's making me dizzy. Anna thinks its romantic. Blast her Shakespeare.

"Yea, maybe Gregory can dream of that lady of his. Maybe whoo her a little." Anna said dreamily.

"I will not whoo her." I hissed.

"Courting then." Rudolph teased.

"I will never court." I hissed, snapping my fangs at my two younger siblings.

"Gregory, it's okay too be embarrassed. We know you love her, we have heard you talk in your sleep." Ma'ma teased.

"Dreams are not real." I relpied walking away towards where we sleep.

"Our brother is in love with a human, how romantic. It's like a Dracula novel." Anna said dancing around.

I growled as I walked along the dark underground. I never knew my family knew how much I really was in love with a mortal girl from my dreams. But she isn't real. How can you love someone that's not real? I can't hold her hand, or walk in daylight. Only in dreams she seems real, but she doesn't exist.

Taking off my boots, I grip the bar what was above my head. I hear my father and mother coming, closing my eyes to pretend that I am already asleep. Anna and Rudolph are playing some made up game. The sun breaks through, my strength fading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the little vampire or any of the characters. I only own ember.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, I'm very sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I will edit everything once I'm done and add a few bits too.**

* * *

 **Ember POV**

Its been a week now and my little cousin Tony has been having nightmares since we got here. At first, we thought it would be stress from the move and not making any friends, but I think it's something else. What child has the same nightmares over and over again and we don't have any answers to give him. Answers I can't give myself.

Maybe it's something to do with the family. Maybe all our family had recurring nightmares and it's been passed down. I know I can't say shit, because as my self since I was six I have dreamed about vampires and still do. At first I thought they were nightmares, but I have come to realise they are a figure of my imagination. Maybe tony is just the same, an active imagination.

But one thing is creepy, his drawings. The cliff, the same looking vampires I have grown to love and the amulet. We can be having the same dream...can we? Maybe Tony has been in my bedroom and saw many pictures of the vampires from my dreams and they gave him nightmares.

Auntie and Uncle have been worried. Uncle Bob isn't around much, he is busy designing and building a new golf course for Lord McAshton. Sometimes it's like Uncle Bob doesn't know how too approach his some and have a man to man talk. In my opinion, uncle Bob is been too hard on Tony, ever since the nightmares started.

Auntie Dottie sits and listens, but I could tell she is worried. She tells him there are no such thing is vampires, that they are stories that keep children in bed at night. The same words as my mother told me.

But one thing, me and tony sit in my bedroom and talk about our dreams. He's even learned their names and what century they were from. He has grown too love the youngest boy in the family, they are around the same age, or three hundred years more. I think he has a small mini crush on Anna. But he is scared of the oldest Gregory.

Im snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tony scream. I moved the covers away from my body and waited. Tony has learned not too run into his parents bedroom, Uncle Bob is cranky in the morning and Dottie puts a big smile on her face when she wakes Tony in the morning.

I listened as his feet move faster towards my bedroom. Lightling flickers in the sky and the sound of bats screeching outside my bedroom window. I smile as I hear the nose, it's a comfort to me. The bedroom door opens, and Tony runs in wearing his fathers old shirt. His hair still gelled making his hair more of a mess.

"Tony." I mumble, feeling a little tired.

"I had another nightmare." he replied.

I signed. "Vampires?"

He nodes his head. "They we're back."

I move to the side of my bed, and Tony moved in the empty space. I moved the thick sheets over us and snuggled towards him. He wraps his arms around me and plays with my long hair. The wind is picking up, and the rain beating down on my balcony doors more faster. Another flash in the sky, and the sound of a single bat screeched a little too close this time. I smiled, but Tony gasps and moves closer to me. I tighten my arms around him.

"Ember!" Tony whispers.

"Yeah."

"Do you like this place." he asks.

I scrunch my brows. "Yeah, it's better than been at home with mother. I know it's a big change for you. New house, new country. It's a big change for me too." I mumble.

"Hear that." he says.

I chuckle. "It's the wind and the rain."

"Or the undead." he replied.

I snort making him laugh. "tony, get some sleep. You start school in the morning. If you miss it, you'll be one of the undead." I joked.

"Cool." he mumbles and falls asleep.

 _Dream_

 _"Ab ovo...in toto ... Nil desperandum ... Sine die." the vampire chants looking at the comet in the sky and holding up th stone._

 _I watched with amazement as a beam of light comes from the comet. The vampires gasp and some cheer. I held tightly squeezing someone's hands. I look to my side and saw my prince who saved me. Gregory. He smiles at me and pulles me into his arms. Rudolph and Anna were standing with their mother, as she held their hands tightly. Uncle Von smiles at me and sends me a wink. I chuckle as Gregory hisses. Uncle Von chuckles as he watches his brother._

 _"VAMPIRES." Someone shouts from the distance._

 _The beam of light disappears from contact with the stone. Vampires gasp as the hunter rides on his horse and cart with many crosses set on fire. Vampires scurry like rats heading for safety. I watched as Gregory's father moves forward, ready to fight the hunter too protect his family._

 _"Keep hold of it! Don't let it go!" Uncle Von shouts._

 _I watch as the stone is knocked from Gregory's fathers hand and flying towards the sea below. Gregory pushes me but I miss my footing. I continue to fall as I fell into the sea. Swimming to the top, I look up to see Uncle Von falling towards me. He shouts reaching out for something. I scream._

 _End of dream_

"Good morning." auntie Dottie sings as she opens my curtains.

Me and Tony pull the covers over our heads to block out the Scotland sun light. We both hates mornings. There was silence and foot steps leaving my room. Relaxing in bed next to Tony, we were both nearly asleep when the covers are moved from our warm body's and cold water hitting our skin. Me and Tony screamed as Auntie Dottie laughs.

"Come'on, rise and shine time for school." she tells us, well Tony.

"But I don't have school, I'm eighteen now." I snapped at her.

"Job hunting for you missy. School for Tony. When we drop Tony off we need too go food shopping we can't like on take-always." She tells us.

Tony leaves my room while I have a quick shower and brush my teeth. I'm still half asleep when I head back into my room. I jumped when I saw Auntie Dottie staring at my pictures on the wall.

"Who are they." she asked.

"Friends back home." I lied.

"You draw so good. I noticed you drew more of this chap." She points to the many pictures of Gregory. I blush, as she laughs. "Is he you're best friend." I knew where she was going.

"No, just a friend." I tell her.

She nodes and leaves my room. I quickly dress and style my hair into many tight curls. I bounce down the stairs and sit next to Tony in the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee and a slice of toast with strawberry jam. Once done, we head out in a hurry.

"Come'on you two, we're going to be late. You got everything." She askew Tony who was walking slowly.

He was quite this morning and a sad look in his face. I knew he was scared shitless for starting a new school, and not make many friends, but it can't be that bad. When I was his age, I didn't have many friends either, I just read book. Only because I was well known as the vampire girl and that how I met Eric.. I sat in the back of the car, letting Tony sit in the front only to try and cheer him up. He looked glum.

"Wave hi to dad and Lord McAshton." Auntie Dottie says cheerfully.

She waves and so did I. Tony didn't bother, he just stared out of the car window. I noticed Uncle Bob had a small frown on his face. I sighed.

"Scotland is beautiful isn't it?" Auntie Dottie says trying to start a conversation.

Tony turns around and looks at his mother. Oh no.

"if you don't have vampires." He replied.

Now he's done it.

"And you know we really don't, right?" she replied. "A dream isn't real..."

"I know what a dream is mom."

"Tony calm down." I tell him in a gentle voice.

Dottie gives me a smile and mouthed thank you.

"Ok. I'm just asking. You know there is no such thing is vampires, right?"

"MOM. YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD." Tony shouts. I scream as Dottie swerved to the other side of the road. The man shouts at us, something about Americans and our driving.

"What did he say?" Dottie asked.

"Everyone talks weird he." Tony says.

"Don't worry, honey. Things are going to get better. You'll meet new friends."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the little vampire or any of the characters. I only own Ember.**

* * *

 _I FEEL YOU IN MY BLOOD_

 _DEEP DOWN UNDER MY SKIN_

 _YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE_

 _YOU MAKE ME WANNA SIN_

 _I NEVER KNEW SOMEONE_

 _COULD DO ME LIKE YOU DO_

 _AND WHEN IT'S SAID AND DONE_

 _WE'VE GOT A LOVE THAT ISN'T TRUE._

 _AND I HOWL AT THE MOON WHEN I THINK OF YOU_

 _EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH_

 _I THINK YOU GOT ME TIED UP IN YOUR VOODOO._

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _'CAUSE IM UNDER YOUR SPELL_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _YOUR PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL._

 _I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS_

 _YOU'RE IN MY MIND EACH NIGHT_

 _YOU'RE NEVER WHO YOU SEEM_

 _I LOOK FOR YOU IN CANDLE LIGHT._

 _BUT YOU'RE NEVER REALLY THERE_

 _WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES_

 _JUST ANOTHER GHOST MAKING MY DIMISE_

 _I WISH THAT I COULD HOLD YOU CLOSE_

 _AND FEEL YOUR CRIES._

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _'CAUSE IM UNDER YOUR SPELL_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _YOURE PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL._

 _I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM_

 _WHEN I WAKE UP_

 _YOU'RE STANDING OVER MY BED_

 _YOU'RE INSIDE MY HEAD_

 _I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG_

 _I GET WEAK YOU GET STRONG_

 _IM HANGING BY A THREAD_

 _SOON I WILL BE DEAD._

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _'CAUSE IM UNDER YOUR SPELL_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _YOU'RE PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL._

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _'CAUSE IM UNDER YOUR SPELL_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _YOURE PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL._

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _LOVE ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME_

 _HAUNT ME..._

 **Ember POV**

Soon as we dropped Tony of at school, I had a very bad feeling about it. I know he never made any friends back home, but today I was dreading the worse. I had that deep feeling inside my gut that something was going to happen. I've been through the same thing.

Auntie Dottie drove for another half hour till we hit the small town. There were rows of little stalls filled with freshly baked bread and vegetables. I grabbed some fruit and milk, then followed Dottie around. She passed me bags of food to carry to her car, then met her at the local store. The store was small, but it had everything we needed.

"How can I help you." a woman asked.

"I was wondering if you had a job here." I asked the lady.

She gave me one of those smiles and I knew the answer straight away. "I'm sorry, but if you fill out these forms I will give you a call to say there is a space for you."

I sighed quietly and filled out the forms. Dottie gave me a smile and I helped her with the shopping. I pushed the cart around nearly knocking tins of food over. The shop floor wasn't level so it was hard for me to control the cart. Once done, we got a few cloths. Five pairs of trousers, leggings, shorts, tights and shirts and jumpers. I brought loads of underwear and stuff for the bathroom.

Auntie Dottie's phone buzzed and she answered it. She smile and said the three words. Must be Uncle Bob. "Help me find a dress for tonight. Lord McAshton is having a party and me and Bob have got to be there." she says and rushes from shop to shop.

It took over an hour for Dottie to find the perfect black dress. We picked Tony up, his eyes were red and all puffy. He had been crying, but auntie Dottie never noticed. Once home, it was getting dark early. I helped pack the food away and make me and Tony some pasta. Uncle Bob came home and went straight upstairs to get ready for the party, he was carrying something.

once the pasta was done, I went up to check on Tony to let him know dinner was ready.

"A golf club!" Tony screamed with excitement. I smiled.

"Yeah. A junior set of golf clubs. The game was invented in Scotland." Bob told him.

"But there's no one to play with." Tonys excitement died down.

"That's the beauty of gold. You don't need anyone to play with." Bob said.

I sighed in annoyance. Can't bob see that his son was lonely and wanted a friend to play with. I knocked on the bedroom door and saw Tonys eyes water a little. My heart ached seeing my cousin upset.

"Dinners ready." I told him.

"There you all are. Ember you're babysitting." Dottie said.

I saluted. "Yes Ma'ma." I joked.

"When are you going to be back" Tony asked.

"Bored of me already" I joked.

Tony giggled. "Never." we high-fived.

"Not to late, hon" as she put Bobs jacket on.

"It's business. All the investors are going to be there." Bob told tony.

Dottie leaned over my shoulder and looked at many of Tonys drawings. She smiled. "Hay, look at those. Those are great. I didn't know you could draw so good."

"Ember has been teaching me." tony said with a smile.

Bob frowned. Disappointment on his face. "Right. Great. You know, if you want to do something really cool, draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." he said walking out of Tonys bedroom.

What the hell. He's just a little kid and tony wouldn't know who Tony Woods is. When did Uncle Bob get into golfing. He's more into cars. Maybe he's trying to get on Lord McAshtons good side.

"Good night, hon. Ember, I want him in bed at nine, and don't give yourself any nightmares."

I watched them leave in their car, Tony walked back inside into the kitchen. I dished us a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and a handful off cheese. We ate in the living room watching Frankenstein. It wasn't scary, but more comical.

By half seven Tony went to his room leaving me too clean the kitchen. I turned the radio on and sang along to the music. There wasn't much choice, mostly Scottish stations and the signal wasn't good. I hear a bag from upstairs, then followed by another one.

"Tony." I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

When I didn't get a reply, I quickly dried my hands and ran up the stairs towards Tonys bedroom. Swinging the door open, I gasped when I saw tony leaning over a boy.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" The boy said in an old British accent.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Vampire." Tony replied.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

I knew tony couldn't hear me, but the boy did. He turned his head to face me and hissed showing me his fangs. It him, one of the boys from my dreams. If he's real, then the other we're real. Gregory was real. I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"I know you. I saw you in my dreams." Tony gasped.

"Rudolph." I whispered.

The vampire frowned in confusion as I said his name. I shrugged my shoulders and moved slowly towards him. From my dreams, he never hurt me. Would he hurt me in real life?

"it must of been a nightmare." Rudolph said, still looking at me.

"It was." tony replied.

I watched Rudolph slowly get up of the floor and tony trying to help him up. He was a foot taller than tony. I stayed where I was. I could go near him, I was his enemy. I learned to kill vampires, not help them. But I was in love with the enemy.

"I must leave." Rudolph stumbled towards the balcony.

"But you can't even walk." tony said.

"Who need to walk . . . When I can fly?" Rudolph said, pushing Tony away from him and running towards the balcony. Rude much. I almost screamed when he leaped over the balcony and hovered in the air for a couple of seconds, then fell. Tony gasped, while I stood there with my mouth handing open. Tony came back inside and ran down the stairs. I snapped out of it.

Vampire exist. Vampires exits. I must be dreaming. I pinched my arm and winced. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. Tony rushed out side and I followed after him. I called, but he ignored me. The wind nipped at my skin as I saw Tony sitting next to Rudolph.

"Are you okay." I asked, kneeling over the little vampire. Rudolph rolled over. "Do I look it?" he replied, I snorted.

A red truck slowly drive by our home, with lights flashing all over the place. The light landed on us and Rudolph hissed in pain. "Rockery."

I bent down and cover my body over his. Silly move I know, but I didn't have my coat. He smelled funny, damp soil and something I couldn't describe. I listened as the truck was away and slowly got off him. Rudolph raised his eye brows with a smirk.

"Do you...? Do you know where I can get a cow?" he asked.

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. Why would he want a cow!

"If you want a glass of milk...?" Tony replied.

Oh, now I get it. He's hungry. "I don't think vampires like milk Tony."

We walked to the closest farm with Rudolph on my back. For a little guy, he was quite heavy. He had his face buried in my neck and his breathing shallow. Was I worried that he was going to bite me? Yes. But for some strange reason, I knew he wouldn't.

"You know mortal girl, you smell kind of someone I know." Rudolph muffled.

"Who!" I asked.

"You smell like my brother. Have you met him?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Only in my dreams I have. I've met every vampire in my dreams even your little sister." I told him.

"You been having the same dreams as Tony then?"

I sighed. "Yes and a no. I been dreaming about you since I was six. Way before Tony was born. Do you know why I smell like your brother?" I asked getting curious.

"Maybe." I could feel a smile on his face. 'He be finally happy than grumpy." I chucked.

"You're eyes are getting heavy. You're falling into a deep sleep." Rudolph said moving his hands in front of the cows eyes. Even my eyes were getting heavy. I watched with half closed eyes as Rudolph moved around the cows side. Then I heard slurping. I winced.

"Urgh! I think I'm going to hurl." Tony said holding his stomach.

"Go outside." I told him.

As Tony went outside, I stood by the barn door. Once Rudolph finished feeding he stood in front of me. He had blood on his mouth my nose scrunched up. I stood in front of him and wiped the blood away with my finger.

"Such a messy eater." I joked.

"Thanks Miss..."

"It's Ember. Just ember."

Rudolph's eyes widened. "you're thee Ember. The girl my brother dreams about for century's."

I blushed. "you're brother dreams of me?"

He nods. Tony starts screaming causing me to run outside. The red truck from earlier was speeding towards tony trying to run him over. I tried to run as fast as I can, but I knew I wouldn't be quick enough. I screamed when my feet left the ground, moving so fast.

"Shut your eyes." Rudolph shouted.

I did as he asked. I felt light, as the wind whipped my body. The feeling didn't last long as I was placed on something bouncy but hard.

"You can open your eyes now." Rudolph said.

I did and gasped. We were sitting on Bobs blimp. We were outside Lord McAshton home. I looked down as we saw cars come and go. People looked like ants, but it was quite.

"Enjoying the view." Rudolph asked.

I nodded my head with a smile.

"Yeah, and thanks, dude. You saved my life. That truck was going to splatter me." Tony says.

"You keep calling me dude. My names Rudolph."

"I know, ember told me. Dude is slang - like you call a friend."

Rudolph's face lit up with a huge smile. "A friend?"

"Well, we saved each others lives, didn't we?" Tony asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yes we did. Friends." Rudolph said then turned to me. "Are we friends Miss. Ember."

I laughed. "yes, we're friends."

"Come, on, let's play." tony says bouncing up and down on the blimp.

"Yes. We play." Rudolph agreed then joining in with tony.

"My best friends a vampire!" Tony shouts from the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!" Rudolph shouts.

I watched with a big smile on my face as Tony and Rudolph bounced up and down. It got me thinking a lot. Gregory has been dreaming about me, but way before I was born. Did he know I was here? Has be been searching for me? And what did he mean I smell like his brother. I thought I smelled of me. Would he be upset, well angry when they find out I used to hunt vampires, well at the time I never saw one, only bats. I thought Eric Souths family were mad until now. Could I hurt Rudolph and his family, no I couldn't. I needed to protect then, even if I have to kill a vampire hunter.

"Guys, we better get going home now. It's late." I told them.

"But how do we get down from here." tony asked.

"We'll fly." Rudolph said.

"but we can't fly." I said.

"I got you up here didn't I. Stay calm friend." Rudolph held out his hand. I gasped how cold he was. Tony held back.

"As long as I'm held on too you, you'll be fine." Rudolph told him.

Tony gave Rudolph his hand and we was flying over Scotland. We laughed as Rudolph took sharp turns, making my stomach drop.

"Vampires are different than I thought they be." I said.

"Father has seen to that. That's why we make do with the cows." Rudolph explained.

"But I thought vampires drink from human blood." tony replied.

"We do. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner."

We flew home, and I said night to the boys. I was tired. I heard Dottie and Bob come home but they went straight to bed. I guess they had a good night like we did.


End file.
